This study will try to determine the safety of envelope recombinant proteins and their adjuvants in infants born to HIV infected women. A rimary aim is to evaluate changes in viral load in infants proven to be infected, and changes in CD4 cell counts of all immunized children. The secondary objective is to evaluate the immunogenicity of envelope recombinant proteins in immunized infants.